Birthday Wishes
by Penelope Louise
Summary: It is Myka's birthday, and she is slightly put out at the lack of thought gone into Pete's gift. PeteMyka Or PMS - read the Author's Note


_**A/N: Well, I came up with this while we were driving to lunch in Gloucestershire. I how you like it!**_

_**This is my new favorite pairing, in my new favorite fandom (at least until The Mentalist starts again) and I decided to call the ship "PMS". Heh. Due to Myka's grumpy moods occasionally, and also it stands for "Pete Myka Ship" if you hadn't guessed. What do you think?  
**_

* * *

Myka looked at Pete curiously as she unwrapped his present. Pulling of the wrapping paper, she read the title of the book.

"Pete!" She exclaimed, scrunching up the wrapping paper into a tight ball and throwing it in Pete's face. He grinned.

"What is it?" Claudia asked, leaning closer. Myka held up a copy of 'Alice In Wonderland' and Claudia started to laugh. "Oh, here is mine."

She passed Myka a small package. Myka carefully ripped open the top of it and pulled out a small, rectangle, clear plastic box. Inside was a blue iPod video Nano. "Claudia!" Myka explained, looking at Claudia curiously.

"Oh, no. Artie paid for it. And this is from Joshua." Claudia handed Myka a white envelope. Inside there was a card and Myka read it quickly.

_Dear Myka, _

_Happy birthday!_

_I hope you like your present, as we loaded some of your favorite music on there._

_Joshua._

"Tell him I say thank you." Myka smiled at Claudia.

"You're welcome." She turned at the familiar voice and grinned. Claudia jumped up and hugged her brother.

"You almost missed it!" Claudia complained, and Joshua chuckled.

"I was just in time."

Late that afternoon, Myka was sitting on the patio, listening to her new iPod, wondering how they knew what music she liked.

"Hey." She looked up into the face of her partner.

"What?" She asked irritably. She was slightly annoyed as the bad humour and lack of thought in his present, and it hurt. She wasn't sure why, but it hurt to think that he hadn't got her anything… meaningful.

"Are you still angry with me because of your present?" he asked her, and she shook her head stubbornly.

"No," she lied.

"Well, you have no reason to be angry any more. Come on." Myka allowed herself to be dragged off to Pete's car. He promptly stuck a red metallic sticky bow onto the passenger door. "Go on, get in."

Myka glanced at him weirdly, but got in anyway. Pete shut her door, walked around and sat down in the driver's seat and then tied a blindfold over her eyes so she couldn't tell where he was taking her. "Where are we going?"

"You'll find out," Pete reassured her, "don't you worry."

About twenty minutes later, Pete cut the engine and instructed Myka to stay where she was. He didn't see her roll her eyes underneath the blindfold. She felt a rush of cool air as her car door was opened, and felt herself lifted out from the car by a pair of strong arms. She relished in the close contact, but it soon ended when she was set down on her feet, and Pete let go of her to close the car door.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked, and she heard Pete chuckle.

"Of course." He said, as he slammed the car door closed. She allowed herself to be led to wherever Pete was taking her. She had no objections really, as Pete's right hand rested on the small of her back and his left hand was holding hers.

She heard the sound of a door opening, and walked into the warm interior. She was led a little way before Pete let go of her. She felt slightly disorientated, and slightly worried as she'd just put all of her trust into Pete Lattimer. She couldn't hear what was going on, as unbeknown to her, Pete was signing to the woman who owned the shop, who was a good friend of Leena's. She had a deaf daughter, and it helpfully meant Myka had no idea what was going on at all.

Myka heard another door open, and Pete's hand led her inside. He then removed the blindfold and she blinked in the sudden light.

Her mouth rounded into an 'O'.

"Pick one." Pete instructed her, and she looked around in awe.

"I don't know what to say…" She stammered, more than slightly lost for words. Pete grinned.

"Thank you?" He suggested, and was rewarded with a playful punch on his arm. Myka looked around the room which was full of cats. She spied a small, black kitten with a white streak on its nose. She reached down and picked it up carefully. It licked her hand happily and she smiled. Pete grinned at the good reception of his real present, and they walked back to the woman on the front desk. Pete spoke to the woman, whose name was Eliana Samara.

As they walked out, Myka spoke. "What should I call her?"

Pete shrugged. "I've no idea."

Myka thought for a while and stroked the kitten's head absentmindedly, trying to think up suitable revenge for the pre-present. "Alice."

Pete looked at her weirdly, and she burst out laughing.

"Just kidding." She grinned, and he sighed, relieved. They got into the car.

"Did you ever name your ferret?" He asked as he started up the engine again. She shook her head.

"No." She lied, and he eyed her strangely.

"You're lying."

"Am not!" She denied the accusation hotly. "I think I'll call her… Inina."

"What does that mean?" Pete asked.

"It's a Chamoru name meaning 'glimmer of light'. I thought it was appropriate for her white streak." Myka smiled.

"Inina." Pete said, and the kitten purred contentedly. "I think she likes it."

_**

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I had fun researching names for the kitten! Please leave some feedback!**_


End file.
